


Turbulence

by possessed-bylight (free_pirate)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pirate/pseuds/possessed-bylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's a nervous flyer. Kili knows exactly how to help him deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This is jynx's fault. I asked for suggestions on Tumblr and this was hers. And it wouldn't leave me alone until it was done. Also ceealaina, for reading it through and assuring me it was okay. XD

It’s supposed to be a short flight. An hour and a half, two hours, and it’d be over. From the way Fili is gripping the armrests, white-knuckled as the plane takes off, Kili can assume it isn’t a comfort. The first bit of it is always the worst, the initial feeling of buoyancy as the plane gained altitude – Fili was a nervous flyer throughout, but the way the takeoff played at his nerves was horrific.  

Kili waits a full half hour, until the plane is level and the people around them are absorbed in their books and laptops or at least halfway to a sound nap. He settles his hand on top of his brother’s, still gripping the swell of the armrest, and squeezes, just a little bit of comfort to get him through. He can see the sweat beading on Fili’s forehead from the strain of his fear. He looks over, eyes wide and obviously trying very hard not to give in to it. Kili meets his gaze with a smirk and stands, navigating back to the small airplane bathroom with nothing more than a few glances from the surrounding passengers.

He’s always had a peculiar way of calming himself during a flight. It doesn’t make him nervous and shaky the way it does Fili, but he has to try just a little harder than normal to push away the images of burning rubble, the tail of a plane sticking halfway up out of the ground. Too many movies, he suspects. In any case, he’s had the experience to deal with it. While Fili’s been groomed to take over the company when their uncle decides to pass it on, Kili’s been part of their spokesman team for a long time.  He’s traveled all over the world, through various countries. Fili’s only just begun to join him, and perhaps it will be temporary – in any case, they might as well get this in while they have the chance.

Hopefully there will be the added bonus of calming Fili down for the remainder of the flight.

Kili closes the door behind him, tries to situate himself in the tight space as best he can to figure out how they might do this. He closes the lid on the compact toilet and takes off his suit jacket, folding it over and resting it on the tank. He removes his tie and folds it, tucks it into the pocket on his jacket. He’s rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt when there’s an almost imperceptible knock at the door.

The lock comes undone with only a little bit of difficulty, and he presses himself back against the opposite wall as soon as it is. A few seconds later Fili steps into the small room, fumbling at the lock with fingers that won’t stop shaking.

“Let me.” Kili maneuvers around, presses Fili back into the side of the small sink space until he can get it redone. They shuffle sideways, Fili pressed back against the basin of the sink and Kili pressed flush against him. Kili can feel his brother shaking, little quakes that send Kili’s hands wandering, pushing Fili’s suit jacket off his shoulders until it’s hanging on his arms, fabric of it pulled taut between his elbows.

It takes Fili a second to work it off. There are rings of sweat staining his light blue dress shirt, pressing the back of it to his skin between his shoulders. Kili takes the jacket from his brother, drapes it over his own on the back of the toilet. When he moves in again, he fists his hands in Fili’s hair, pulls him up for a soft, gentle kiss that lasts far too long to be considered chaste. Kili huddles closer, shared heat in the small space making him sweat as well.

Fili pulls back, panting, his own hands fisting in Kili’s shirt, pulling it free of his pants. His eyes close briefly before he’s pushing up again, capturing Kili’s mouth as it tries to form words. It’s a desperate kiss, just a little too hard, but Kili grins into it. 

It only takes a few moments of this, of Kili licking into this brother’s mouth and pressing his advantage, his hands tangled in Fili’s hair. When Fili consciously works to untuck Kili’s shirt the rest of the way, his hands don’t shake.

Kili’s hands fall to the buttons on Fili’s shirt, working buttons out of eyelets until he’s got it nearly open. He scrapes his fingernails over the rough material of Fili’s undershirt, working down the center of his chest, ghosting over his nipples and, at the small sound Fili makes, tugging the rest of his shirt free. It hangs off of him, blessedly less cloth between them.

“Enjoying your flight?” Kili asks, grins against Fili’s neck. He marks the skin, tongue and teeth running over the place where his pulse pounds.

Fili cuffs him on the back of the head weakly. “I am now.”

Kili gets a hand up under Fili’s undershirt, fingers dragging through the line of hair that leads under the waistband of his slacks. Fili makes a sound low in his throat, a sound Kili can feel vibrating in his mouth when he sucks just over Fili’s throat. His hand gets trapped between them as he presses close, rolling their hips together through the layers of fabric.

He plants one last, lingering kiss to the hollow of Fili’s throat before he slides down his brother’s body. The small space doesn’t allow for much contortion but Kili manages, folds his long legs up and under his body as he makes his way down.

Fili grasps at the back of Kili’s neck, hunched over his head to reach. His other hand grips the edge of the sink basin behind him so hard he can’t feel his fingertips anymore.

Kili laughs, a small huff that sends air tickling over the hair low on Fili’s belly. He braces himself with a grip on Fili’s thigh, other hand palming him through the thin material of his pants. His brother makes a choked-off sound, and Kili looks up to find him biting viciously into his lip to keep from crying out. “That’s right,” he says, stroking over his brother’s cock without pause. “Don’t want them to hear you.”

The glare Fili shoots him is rendered ineffective by the way he’s bucking into Kili’s grip, making small noises at he back of his throat. Fili’s never really been able to keep quiet when they’re like this, when Kili’s hands and mouth are on him. He’s so tightly coiled all the time, controlling himself because that’s what he’s supposed to do. Kili enjoys making his brother loosen up on some of that control, enjoys watching him fall apart just because of him.

And Kili very much enjoys making Fili fall apart in places where others could hear him. The struggle is just too good to pass up.

“Please,” his brother breathes out, barely a sound.

Kili can’t bring himself to deny him. He works at the buttons and clasps of Fili’s pants, gets them undone and pushes them down around his knees. His underwear follows shortly. It’s a shame, really; he’d love to tease, but that’s for another time; already he can feel their time slipping away. They only have so long before someone realizes what they’re doing.

Fili is hard and leaking, cock jutting up close to Kili’s face. He strokes it a few times, gets Fili making aborted little thrusting motions into his hand, before he grips the base and swallows him down.

“Christ, Kee,” Fili gasps out, fingers tightening in his hair. Kili hums in agreement, sending the vibrations through the flesh in his mouth, tonguing over the thick vein along the underside. Fili is trying very hard to just hold on, not do what his body is telling him and claim that mouth for his own. His fingers scrabble at the Formica of the counter behind him, head falling back to collide with the cabinets.

Kili redoubles his efforts, tries to expend as much effort as possible to make his brother completely lose it. He presses his tongue into the slit, slides down and then up with as much suction as he knows he can comfortably apply. He works up a punishing rhythm, tongue swirling around Fili’s length in counterpoint to the rough suction, and it’s only when Fili has fallen into it, hips twitching forward every time Kili pulls away, that Kili completely abandons the rhythm and takes Fili into his throat. He goes all the way to the base, moving his hand to give himself more room until his nose is buried in coarse, dark public hair.

He breathes in Fili’s scent, deep and musky and perfect, and groans. It takes his hands on Fili’s hips to keep him from thrusting, choking him – not something he would do intentionally, but Kili wickedly accepts that any lost control on his brother’s part is entirely his own fault.

He lingers there for a second, throat working around Fili as he breathes in deep through his nose. Above him, Fili’s head is thrown back, gasping for air. He loves this, he does. Kili scrapes his fingernails over the jut of Fili’s hipbones, watching him from under his lashes as he pulls back.

As soon as he has the room, as soon as he’s sure he’s not going to choke Kili, Fili presses forward, hips rising from the counter to push into Kili’s mouth. It’s rare that he loses it enough to do this. It must be the nerves from flying, has him frayed at the edges. Kili leans back just out of his reach, laves and sucks at the head, daring Fili to come to him with his eyes.

He loves it, he absolutely loves it.

But Fili doesn’t rise to the bait, leans back against the counter, panting. “Kee—“

“Mm?” Kili can feel the tightness in his throat, knows he’ll be feeling his brother there for the rest of the day. The thought has him reaching down to palm at himself, already straining against his zipper from the way Fili looks, flushed and wanting.

“If you don’t get over here and finish what you started…” Fili strokes himself a couple of times, small little whimpering noises falling out of his mouth. Kili shivers, loves it when Fili gets that growl in his voice, dark promise of something Kili is sure to enjoy.

“What are you going to do?”  Fili growls, looks like he might lunge for Kili, that look in his eyes that Kili knows means he’s going to be kissed hard and breathless and given absolutely no relief. But he’s in control here. He leans forward again, sucking a mark into the skin of Fili’s hip. “What are you going to do, big brother?”

“When we land,” Fili whispers, voice rasping as Kili runs his tongue lightly over his sac. “When we – ah, Kili – when we land I’m going to take you to a hotel and I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for _days_.”

“Christ,” Kili says, a little louder than intended and works to get his own pants open, shoves his hand inside to squeeze at the base of his cock. Just the sound of his brother’s voice, strung out on lust and promises he knows full well he intends to keep, has Kili so close to toppling over that edge.

“And I’m going to keep you there until I’ve had my fill of—“ his voice chokes off as Kili swallows him down again, tongue making patterns on the sensitive head, running up underneath to press just _there_. His sentence trails off on a high keening sound, loud enough that there’s no doubt the people in the rows outside have heard.

Kili looks up at his brother, face flushed and covered in sweat, and there is panic in Fili’s eyes, the panic of being caught. Just as Kili’s about to take him down his throat again, pulling up and off, sucking hard, the plane gives a stomach-turning lurch, jostling them; Kili braces himself on Fili’s thighs, digging his nails in, and lets out a sound that is only partly fear. He can feel Fili’s cock hardening in his mouth, so close now he can’t help but thrust into the tight heat.

The plane gives another sickening lurch and Fili comes with a harsh cry, throwing his head back. The tendons in his neck strain with it, dark flush working down his neck to stain his chest. Kili licks him through it, swallowing as much as he can before pulling off, panting. The sounds Fili are making are obscene, and he won’t last very long; he stands, leans back on his heels and pulls his cock out of his pants, goes to work on stroking it roughly as Fili recovers.

Fili’s quaking, little shivers that Kili knows aren’t from flying anymore. He comes down slowly, gulping in great lungfuls of air. When he looks down, his eyes are glassy, sweat beading on his forehead. Kili watches his eyes, watches him take in the sight of Kili working to bring himself off. Kili’s eyes fly shut as he thumbs just under the head, keening, still quieter than Fili’s ever managed to be.

Before he knows what’s happening, Fili’s on him. He doesn’t need to move, just pushes himself off the counter and onto his brother. It’s his turn to press Kili into the wall, bite at his neck between happy little sighs. “Let me,” he says, batting Kili’s hands away and replacing them with one of his own. He knows exactly how to drive his brother to release, knows exactly what makes Kili’s eyes roll back, where to press to get that set of awe-inspiring sounds out of him.

He strokes fast, setting a brutal pace. Kili’s already slick enough that his hand moves easily; he runs his fingers up the thick vein on the underside, tapping with each of his fingers in a cycle that has Kili pressing into him, hips bucking into his touch. He makes a sound that might once have been words, but Fili bites at his lips, sucks his tongue into his mouth and swallows the sound

When Kili comes, it’s like a shot; sudden, unexpected by either of them. Fili sinks his teeth into the place where his neck and shoulder meet, strokes him through it. Kili goes rigid for half a second when it hits him, every muscle in his body tight and unmoving, before he comes alive, thrusting and writhing in Fili’s grasp. He lets out a long moan, drawn out after the initial shock of it, and Fili works to cut the sound off, cover Kili’s mouth with his own.

They stand there, slumped against each other, for a long moment afterwards.

They look a mess, sweat and spit and come all over the both of them, over the clothes still hanging onto their bodies. Kili slumps back against the wall, boneless, while Fili searches for something to clean the both of them off with. Thorin will kill them if they show up like this. He won’t know the half of how it happened (and he’s not ever going to, if they have anything to say about it), but he’ll scold them for the state of their suits and how sloppy they look. Kili watches his brother rifle around in the cabinets, light blue dress shirt hanging off of him, pants pulled up but undone, and thinks that he actually doesn’t care what his uncle thinks. It’s totally worth the scolding they’ll get. 

**Author's Note:**

> My brain now wants to make this into a string of PWP fics. So thanks for that. :P


End file.
